epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-24311679-20140810132205/@comment-24328089-20140810222817
Bowie vs Prince - Not a bad idea. Blade vs Van Helsing - No. We need Marvel characters, but not Blade Daft Punk vs Blues Brothers/Gorillaz - Gorillaz wouldn't be bad. Tupac vs Bob Marley - Not a bad idea, but I am pretty sure they are going with Tupac vs Bach. Maybe Bob Marley could battle Che Guevara Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Ronald Reagan - Prefer Schwarzenegger vs The Rock or Schwarzenegger vs Manny Pacquiao. If they are going to use another American President, it should be JFK, or someone recent like Bush/Clinton. Michael Phelps vs Tiger Woods - Not a bad idea. I prefer Tony Hawk vs Tiger Woods The Beatles vs One Direction - Even though it has a lot of problems (4 vs 5, it'd be one sided, they already used Lennon), I am starting to warm up to the idea. Tony Stark vs Henry Ford - Not bad. Stark vs Thatcher is also good. I think they'd title it as "Iron Man" tho Ozzy Osbourne vs Elton John - Not so bad. I think Elton John should have a different opponent, but I am not sure who. John F Kennedy vs Julius Caesar - Love this idea, but Mandela vs JFK is a bit better. Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters - I get that some people might like this idea, but for me, it is a flat 'no'. Confucius vs Socrates - Not a bad idea at all. Peter was talking about doing a European vs Asian philosopher 3 vs 3 Dr. House vs Hippocrates - Nah Tony Montana vs The Joker - It's an OK idea I guess. Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum - It's an idea that a lot of people want, and I am ok with it. Bach vs Tupac/Eminem/Macklemore - Bach vs Eminem would have been cool, but Peter and Dante both seem to prefer Bach vs Tupac. Maybe Eminem could battle Johnny Cash Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde - not bad for a two vs two. I'd support it. Walt Disney vs Stan Lee/Jim Henson - I prefer Stan Lee, ERB seems to prefer Jim Henson. Either way, it's a pretty ok suggestion. Dorothy vs Alice - it's a 'no' from me Dr Jekyll vs Bruce Banner - not a bad suggestion. I would support it Oprah Winfrey vs Wonder Woman - No. They shouldn't use Wonder Woman until after they have used a few Marvel heroes. Also, Ellen and Howard Stern are both better opponents for Oprah. Even though Peter said he doesn't like the idea of Oprah vs Ellen. Also, Peter said he wanted Oprah vs a man. Wonder Woman isn't a man Gordon Ramsey vs Simon Cowell - I'd say no to this. Bear Grylls vs Steve Irwin - No. Peter is opening up to using Steve Irwin, but I don't like this match up at all. Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L Jackson - No. The main connection seems to be race anyway. Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell - Nah Dracula vs Edward Cullen - Neigh Hillary Clinton vs King Henry VIII - No because Hillary will most likely run for president in 2016, and another election battle seems likely George R. R. Martin vs J. R. R. Tolkien - I don't like it, but if it will get GoT fans to stop requesting GoT characters I would be happy. George R. R. Martin is far more material than any of his characters. J. K. Rowling vs Jane Austen - meh Not the worst ever suggestion Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter - I know a lot of people love this, but I don't really like it much. Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock - another one people seem to like and I'm not a big fan of Fidel Castro vs Chairman Mao/Ho Chi Minh - not bad. I'd prefer Ho Chi Minh out of those two. Winston Churchill vs Franklin D. Roosevelt/Theodore Roosevelt - Peter seems to like this, but I think if any more US Presidents get used, it should be JFK, or a modern one like Clinton/Bush. Out of the two Roosevelts, I'd prefer FDR. Terminator vs Robocop - I'd rather them use Schwarzenegger himself, also Terminator isn't really his own individual character, being a different person in each movie Wolverine vs Freddy Kruger - Don't really like it. I'd prefer Kruger vs Freud if anyone. King Joffrey vs Draco Malfoy - plz no. 0/10. Worst suggestion ever. Nice Peter should not play somebody less famous than himself. King Joffrey is not material. If they need something GoT related, use George RR Martin. Please no Joffrey. If any Potter characters should be used it's Harry Potter. I feel like it's a joke suggestion. Wow. That's a long list tho.